


infinitesimal

by rag__tag



Series: W.D. Gaster/Sans drabbles, but they're all post-true pacifist ending [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gaster is happy, I Can't Believe It's Not Angst!!!, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans kind of needs a hug at the start, Stargazing, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, but gaster comes in and gives him a hug dont worry, implied self harm, this tag needs more fluff, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: Sans isn't feeling his best, so he's out, stargazingthen Gaster comes along, and things get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that i actually have uploaded more than 2 fics this week?!  
> This is my 3rd one :OOO
> 
> by the way, this fic is based off "Infinitesimal" by Mother Mother :>
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9s4utB-1aX8

Sans laid down, resting on all of the tiny, green blades of grass. His white pupils were small; a numb expression was etched on his face. He looked up, examining all of the stars that hung in the dark blue, almost infinite sky. The skeleton pulled his gloves off, placing them on the side; exposing the holes he had etched into his palms. It was nice to let his hands take a break from constantly rubbing against fabric. He took in a deep breath, and then exhaled sharply in a sigh. He was enjoying the surface, but not as much as everyone else was.

 

Well, that was until he successfully got his partner, his soulmate, Dr. W.D. Gaster, out of the void a few weeks earlier.

 

Since Gaster had come back, Sans was definitely feeling a lot better, and generally had a better outlook on his life, and on top of that, Frisk had promised to never reset again. However, he still had his not so good days, and this was one of them. He breathed slowly, enjoying the crisp, clear air that was in this area. This are was one of Sans’s favorite places to go, especially for stargazing or for spacing out a little bit. The skeleton looked to his side, and pulled one of the tiny blades of grass out. He brought it close to his face, looking at it closely.   
“it’s amazing how so many minuscule things can fit into this.” Sans mumbled under his breath, and tossed the blade of grass elsewhere. He proceeded to get his phone out of his pocket, and turned it off, so he wouldn’t be distracted, and he closed his eyes.

 

 

Gaster was sitting on his couch in his home, trying to call Sans. He couldn’t, and he wasn’t getting any reply, either, and he began to get worried. He put his phone down and took a few moments to think; where could Sans be?  
He remembered that Sans had a favorite place to go and stargaze or space out, and realized that Sans probably went there. He got up, put some shoes on and went out the door, walking to the location.  
It was only a ten minute walk from where they both lived.

 

Sans wasn’t aware of what was going on around him, and simply enjoyed the silence and the cool breeze. He began to sense someone nearby, and opened his eye sockets, looking to the direction where he heard footsteps. He saw Gaster in the distance, and sat up.   
Gaster was over there in a minute.   
“Sans? Are you alright? I was trying to call you, but you didn’t reply.”   
“yeah, sorry, g. i turned my phone off so i wasn’t distracted.” Gaster slowly nodded, and sat down with his partner.   
“Are you sure? I picked up that you weren’t really feeling up to doing a lot today.” Sans nodded slowly.   
“yeah, today isn’t really one of my best days.” He slowly went to hold Gaster’s hand, and held it gently. Gaster held it in return, and they both laid down, looking up at the stars above them.   
“Is there anything that you’d like to get off your chest?”  
“i dunno. i just feel pretty… bleurgh. just need some time to space out or somethin’.” Sans’s reply was quiet. Gaster shuffled closer, and they were both silent, enjoying eachother’s company and their silent breaths. 

 

A few quiet, relaxing minutes passed. Sans snuggled up to Gaster, and in response, his partner pulled him closer, resting his right hand on Sans’s right shoulder. The skeleton began to point out some of the stars.   
“hey, look at those ones. they’re in the shape of the delta rune.” Gaster nodded, and pointed at another closer.   
“Those ones look like a… I don’t kn—“  
“looks like a dog.” Sans smiled.   
“Yeah… Oh, look at those ones!” It was a relatively large cluster. Sans looked, and did a fake dramatic gasp.   
“oh my! it looks just like me!” Gaster laughed, and that made Sans smile. His partner’s laugh always brightened up his day, and he decided to carry on more.   
“star sans, you’re an imposter! touch my boyfriend and you’ll have the worst time possible.” His voice was sarcastic, but it made Gaster laugh even more. Sans reached out a hand and grabbed the thin air a few times.   
“damn it, i can’t grab your soul! oh, wait, you don’t even have one.” Sans felt a lot happier, and began to laugh with Gaster.   
“Oh my, Sans, you’re a comic!” The skeleton immediately looked at Gaster, and laughed more.   
“that’s right.” They stopped laughing a few moments later, and took some time to breathe.   
“since we’re looking at the stars right now, i guess you could say we’re doing gasterology.” Gaster grinned in response to the pun.   
“The chemistry between us truly is strong.”   
“sodium, it’s more than just strong.”  
“Wait.. I don’t—OH. Ohhhh! Sodium, Na, ohhh!” Sans burst into laughter over how Gaster suddenly clicked on with the pun. His face turned a light purple as he blushed, looking away in embarrassment.   
“god, you’re so funny sometimes!” Sans laughed a bit more, then stopped to catch his breath.   
“i love you so god damn much, ya wingdingus.” Gaster laughed again.   
“I love you too, Sans.” He planted a kiss on the side of Sans’s skull. The smaller skeleton rolled over so he was facing Gaster, and wrapped his arms around him.   
“i don’t know what i’d do without ya.”

 

He wasn’t aware that he had fallen asleep, and that Gaster carried him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> If there's anything you guys want to happen in the next fic in this series, pls let me know!


End file.
